


Выжженные слёзы

by WTF_Brock_Rumlow



Series: WTF 2021 мини R – NC-17 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, HYDRA Husbands, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brock_Rumlow/pseuds/WTF_Brock_Rumlow
Summary: Пирс ставит Рамлоу перед фактом: он должен лечь под Капитана Америку. И никого не волнует, хочет ли этого сам Рамлоу.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow, Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Series: WTF 2021 мини R – NC-17 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162475
Kudos: 21





	Выжженные слёзы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tattoed tears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533704) by Anonymous. 



_Давай обсудим, не спеша, всю тяжесть слёз на наших душах.  
Давай дополним лик любви рисунком слёз из чёрной туши.  
Песня "Tattoed Tears" группы The Front Bottoms_

Брок Рамлоу никогда не плакал.

И никогда не задумывался, виновато ли в этом его непростое детство или годы армейской муштры, просто так сложилось — все чувства он держал в себе.

Кроме злости. В ярости он всегда ощущал себя как рыба в воде. И как бы ни любили командиры сравнивать его с бешеным псом (когда думали, что он не слышит), в конце концов он всегда добивался своего. А все печали, обломы, горести и сжигающие страсти скрывал глубоко внутри под толстой, побитой жизнью шкурой.

Всё изменилось несколько лет назад, когда появился Джек — красивый, сильный и на удивление скромный. Он с первого дня отказался потакать дурному задвигу Брока насчет _никакой гомосятины_. Спокойный, сдержанный, уверенный в себе, при этом обаятельный и без понтов — он каким-то _грёбаным чудом_ сумел пробиться к Броку сквозь все барьеры из бравады и нарочитой грубости. И его не оттолкнуло то, что он увидел внутри.

Не то чтобы Джек оказался самым чувствительным из его окружения, но аура спокойного принятия, которую он излучал в любой ситуации, его бескорыстие, доброта и неподдельная искренность дали Броку повод задуматься: если иногда он будет отпускать себя, то не станет слабаком.

Когда Джек впервые дотронулся до него так, будто они _не просто друзья_ , Брок почувствовал подступающие слезы. Джек не был развязен, не напирал, он просто рассеянно погладил его по бедру, когда они вдвоём смотрели идиотский фильм под дешёвое пиво. И Брок заплакал, не в силах сдержаться, потому что хотел этого, но не знал — _как_. Потому что привык считать, что всё это _гомосятина_ и _пидорасня_. Джек молча вытирал его глупые слёзы, и Брок захлопнул рот, чтобы не разрушить момент, ляпнув что-нибудь вроде " _прекрати это гейское дерьмо, Джеки_ ". 

Вместо этого он разрешил себе больше не прятать чувства.

Брок плакал, когда несколько месяцев спустя Джек подорвался на самодельной мине. Его погрузили в искусственную кому: лицо было разворочено так, что половина челюсти держалась лишь на нескольких лоскутах кожи. И снующие вокруг врачи с мрачными лицами не предрекали ничего хорошего.

Он плакал, когда Джека вывезли из операционной с лицом, заштопанным крупными чёрными стежками — словно обмотанным колючей проволокой, и медсёстры не смогли ответить, когда он очнётся. А Брок мог думать только о том, что это самый дерьмовый повод для знакомства с матерью Джека.

Дебра Роллинз мягко увела его от больничной койки сына, напоила кофе из автомата и накормила домашними сэндвичами. Она успокаивала его, говорила, что всё будет в порядке, и Брок разрыдался ей в плечо.

Через несколько лет, пролетевших неожиданно быстро, Брок заплакал на собственной свадьбе перед многочисленным кланом Роллинзов, сослуживцами из СТРАЙКа и прочими гостями. В тот день он был слегка навеселе и ощущал себя пиздец каким влюблённым. Джек крепко сжимал его в объятиях, и Брок не сомневался: он наверняка оставит на рубашке Джека мокрые пятна от слёз.

После всех тостов, танцев и поздравлений Брок почувствовал себя дома. Ему было тепло и комфортно. Наконец-то всё было чертовски _правильно_. И ему было плевать на пару слезинок, которые скатились по его щекам, когда они вдвоём вошли в зал под радостные приветствия гостей и дождь из риса.

И абсолютно плевать, что вечер подошёл к концу, потому что Джек прижал его к груди и поцеловал в волосы, а Брок поймал ласковую улыбку Дебры поверх плеча своего мужа. Теперь он знал: это оно, самое важное. Его семья.

Сейчас он плакал в машине, припаркованной на подъездной дорожке перед домом Джека, который давно стал домом _Джека-и-Брока_. Уже наступил вечер, на кухне горел свет, шторы были задёрнуты. С улицы было не видно, но Джек наверняка уже заварил чай или разогрел ужин, пытаясь смягчить ситуацию.

Он всегда так поступал — сглаживал и договаривался, когда ярость Брока вырывалась наружу. И в этот раз будет так же.

Они сядут на диван, поговорят, и Джек мягко, но непреклонно попросит Брока съехать. Поцелует на прощание. А может, не станет. И отправит его восвояси с тщательно упакованной сумкой и бумагами на развод, уже подписанными округлым почерком. И Брок, вернувшись в машину, будет захлёбываться слезами, не в силах остановиться, потому что сам во всём виноват.

***

Роджерс трахал его сзади, вцепившись в Брока наманикюренными пальцами, так что звонкие шлепки кожи о кожу эхом отдавались в комнате. На бёдрах наверняка останутся синяки — десять круглых отметин, мерзких, как гнилой виноград, — свидетельство его позора.

Городские огни едва освещали тёмную квартиру на вершине небоскрёба. Тяжёлый от чужого возбуждения воздух накрывал тошнотворным дурманом, а всё действо больше напоминало животную случку. Душно пахло несвежими простынями, дорогим одеколоном — тем сексом, который, как все думали, нравился Броку. И он давился этими запахами, будто смеялся взахлёб над самим собой.

Распластанный на постели задницей вверх он уткнулся лицом в подушку, пытаясь заглушить стоны. Жёсткие толчки отдавались острой, пронизывающей болью, каждая мышца в теле вибрировала от напряжения. Это было оно — служение Гидре в чистом виде.

Спинка кровати размеренно билась о стену. Брок пытался сосредоточиться на этом звуке — _тадам-тадам-тадам_ — чтобы отвлечься от ощущения горячих ладоней, шарящих по его телу, и тёплого дыхания в затылок. От отвращения к самому себе Брока трясло. Он старался не шевелиться и напряжённо вслушивался в ритмичные удары, пытаясь отключиться от стонов Кэпа, его порыкиваний и хлюпающих звуков в собственной заднице.

Роджерс трахался, как порнозвезда, и выглядел соответственно — идеально гладкое тело без единого волоска. Он почти не вспотел. Ни одна светлая прядь не выбилась из безупречной причёски. И Брок понял, что его воротит от всего этого. Было отвратительно чувствовать себя актёром дешёвой порнушки, словно они вдвоём разыгрывали сцену для невидимой аудитории. И ещё отвратительнее — ощущать себя грязным, когда тело покрыто покрасневшими метками яростных укусов и густыми каплями спермы, стекающими между бёдер как доказательство сверхчеловеческой выносливости Кэпа.

По крайней мере, во второй раз было легче: жгучее растяжение утихло, став просто тупой ноющей болью, а две порции спермы в заднице компенсировали отсутствие смазки, которой не озаботился Роджерс.

Оказалось, что святоша всея Америки любил быстро и жёстко — грязный бруклинский хулиган выглянул на мгновение из-под идеального фасада с винтажных плакатов. Он не был жесток, не стремился причинить боль, просто его представление об удовольствии было другим. Словно взятым из того порно, которое Брок с трудом заставил себя посмотреть, когда все его друзья клеили цыпочек, а он грезил о крепких мускулах и пронзительных зелёных глазах.

Брок понимал, что Роджерс честно пытается доставить ему удовольствие: он сам заверил того, что тоже любит пожёстче. И этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Кэп принялся с энтузиазмом втрахивать Брока в матрас. 

И несмотря на дикое отвращение к происходящему, Брок всё же отдал себя в чужие руки. Он надеялся, что если поведёт себя правильно, всё закончится быстро.

Поэтому, когда Роджерс сунул два смазанных слюной пальца ему в задницу, Брок убрал его руку и пробормотал: _"Ну же, вставь мне"_ , надеясь, что добавил в голос достаточно страсти, хотя знал: это будет адски больно. Поэтому фальшиво стонал на выдохе и шептал _"еби сильнее"_ , когда чужой член болезненно проезжался внутри. Поэтому активно подмахивал под капитанское _"Да, тебе это нравится, грязная шлюшка?"_

Влажное дыхание оседало у него за ухом, в том самом месте, где обычно дотрагивался Джек, когда пытался что-то сказать, но не находил слов. И единственное, чего хотел сейчас Брок — разбить Кэпу в кровь его холёную рожу.

Вот почему он выдумал какое-то грёбаное объяснение про Афганистан, взрыв и повреждение нервов, когда Роджерс сунул руку между его дрожащих бёдер и обхватил мягкий член, совершенно безучастный к происходящему. Вот почему заставлял себя стонать громче, убеждая Кэпа, что ему нравится, что так _"хорошо"_ и _"давай, не останавливайся"_.

Потому что больше всего на свете он хотел, чтобы всё закончилось.

Потому что единственным его желанием было оказаться сейчас в других руках — грубых, с мозолями от оружия и инструментов. Он хотел, чтобы Джек обнял его и утешил. Чтобы стёр всё случившееся. Хотел снова ощутить себя красивым, желанным, _хорошим_. 

Сейчас же он чувствовал себя просто _грязным_.

Когда Роджерс дотронулся до Брока в первый раз, когда снял с него рубашку и провёл пальцами вниз по груди, укусил за шею, будто голодный зверь, Брок старался думать о Джеке. Он закрыл глаза, вздыхал и постанывал, пытаясь представить, будто Джек делает всё это с ним. Но не смог. Думать о любимом мужчине, когда из задницы течёт супергеройская сперма, а каждое движение Роджерса ощущается как пытка, казалось почти предательством, как ни старался Брок совместить фантазии с реальностью. 

Крутой профи и эффективный боец на заданиях — дома Джек становился просто ласковым мужем. Он баловал Брока хорошим виски и стейком к обеду, а по возвращении с особенно тяжёлой миссии ещё и охрененным массажем.

Джек обожал долгий секс, когда им обоим не нужно было торопиться, когда Брок раскрывал его пальцами и языком, используя какой-то пижонский лубрикант, не высыхающий часами. Обожал, когда Брок трахал его медленно и глубоко, заставлял стонать и извиваться на постели. Такой большой и такой нежный, Джек всегда обнимал Брока после. Ложился на него всем своим тяжёлым тёплым телом и гладил, развеивая тревоги и сомнения.

Брок закусил нижнюю губу и зарылся лицом в подушку, стараясь не заплакать. Похоже, сейчас он проёбывал своё счастье.

_Они всё обсудили сразу, когда Пирс, окрыленный своим открытием, радостно изложил Броку план._

_"Ему нравятся мужчины, понимаешь, темноволосые, хорошо сложенные и ловко управляющиеся с оружием", — сказал он с довольной ухмылкой._

_Брок сперва не понял, к чему это, пока Пирс не объяснил, что именно требуется от лучшего, самого преданного солдата._

_Они поговорили, и Джек согласился. Всё казалось лучше той цены, которую придётся заплатить в случае отказа: Брока разжалуют до рядового и отправят в исламское государство с ближайшей миссией. И Брок тоже согласился, потому что Джек был слишком молод и слишком красив, чтобы остаться соломенным вдовцом, пока его муж будет глотать пыль где-то на Ближнем Востоке на затерянных землях джихада. Они говорили долго, а потом Джек поцеловал Брока и обнял его так, словно ничего между ними не изменилось._

Но сейчас, взмокший, с прилипшими ко лбу волосами, с металлическим привкусом во рту от прокушенной нижней губы, Брок хотел бы сказать "нет", потому что оказаться под землей на Арлингтонском кладбище было бы намного лучше бесконечного стыда, который он испытывал.

Наконец Кэп кончил с гортанным стоном, всем весом рухнул на Брока, и тот, не в силах больше стоять в коленно-локтевой, повалился на матрас. Каждая мышца в теле дрожала от перенапряжения. Из последних сил он попытался выползти из-под Роджерса: от тяжести, вжимающей его в постель, и от избытка голой плоти вокруг Брока накрывало паникой. Хорошая мина, которую он держал при своей дрянной игре, уже трещала по швам.

Роджерс дышал часто, как охотничья собака, поймавшая добычу. Он навалился на Брока, нежно целуя его в затылок. Придавленный чужим весом и ощущением собственного ничтожества тот попытался высвободиться, но получил в ответ лишь новую порцию ненужной ласки. Поэтому Брок закрыл глаза и решил просто перетерпеть.

Кэп с влажным звуком вышел из его задницы, и в ту же секунду Брок скатился с кровати. Он чувствовал себя липким до омерзения, поэтому просто сбежал в ванную комнату, проигнорировав обеспокоенный взгляд себе вслед.

Роджерс же напротив выглядел расслабленным и довольным. От его сытой улыбки, тускло подсвеченной городскими огнями, Брок ощущал себя уязвимым, хуже чем на допросе.

В душе Брок остервенело отскребал себя под обжигающе горячей водой, но, кажется, так и не смог отмыться от грязи. Выйдя из ванной, он поднял с пола свои вещи и стал одеваться, игнорируя липнущие ко лбу мокрые волосы и боль во всём теле. Он так торопился, что не заметил, как поднялся с постели Роджерс. А когда у самого выхода тот неожиданно обнял Брока и попытался поцеловать — просто вывернулся из рук и ушёл, забыв даже попрощаться, потому что был слишком подавлен.

Он быстро спустился к машине и так же быстро доехал до дома. Только волосы были в полном беспорядке, дрожали пальцы, а глаза были подозрительно мокрыми.

***

Джек встретил его на пороге и подхватил в объятия, словно боялся, что Брок потеряет сознание.

— Мне жаль, — выдохнул Брок.

— Я знаю, — ответил Джек тем самым тихим, уверенным тоном, от которого всегда становилось легче.

Всегда, но не в этот раз. Не сейчас. Потому что Джек должен был выглядеть злым и расстроенным. Он должен был выгнать Брока, но повел себя иначе. И Брок растерялся. Он хотел отказаться от незаслуженного прощения, хотел поступить _правильно_ , принять свою судьбу. Но руки Джека были такими сильными, что Брок эгоистично решил остаться в его объятиях подольше.

— Ты ни в чем не виноват. Я люблю тебя, — сказал Джек, и Брок снова не понял, почему. — Очень люблю, и мне жаль, что тебе пришлось через это пройти. Я здесь, с тобой. И буду с тобой всегда, пока я тебе нужен.

И Брок замер, как новобранец на поле боя, запутавшийся и напуганный. Он не мог понять, почему Джек не винит его, почему говорит, что Броку решать, как им жить дальше. И в глубине души ему очень хотелось верить, что у них по-прежнему всё хорошо.

Некоторое время они стояли, просто держась друг за друга. Потом Джек потянул Брока из прихожей в гостиную и уложил на диван. Брок улёгся головой к нему на колени, свернулся в клубок и увидел панику на лице Джека, когда задравшаяся футболка обнажила ужасные синяки на смуглой коже.

Джек протянул руку, чтобы погладить их, но замер, не закончив движения.

— Роджерс сделал тебе больно? — спросил он, и Брок отдал бы всё на свете, чтобы никогда больше не услышать в его голосе такой горечи. 

Он поймал руку Джека и положил себе на бедро. Тело ломило от боли, но прикосновение успокаивало. Джек мягко поглаживал его, и Брок хотел просто уснуть под его руками. А проснувшись обнаружить, что всё случившееся было лишь кошмарным сном. И благополучно забыть об этом за сытным завтраком, приготовленным Джеком, и кружкой крепкого утреннего кофе. 

Избегая смотреть Джеку в глаза, Брок пробормотал ему в живот:

— Ненамеренно, нет. Оказывается, Кэпу нравится пожёстче, вот и всё.

Он не хотел говорить Джеку, как ему было больно и как он ненавидел каждую секунду, что провел в квартире Роджерса. Джек и без того хлебнул, утешая его и взваливая на себя его проблемы. Брок чувствовал себя бесконечно виноватым.

— Мало ли, что _ему_ нравится. Зачем ты позволил?

Джек гладил Брока по голове и под волосами. И конечно же он нащупал следы укусов на шее. К счастью, отсюда Брок не мог видеть его сурового лица и печальных глаз.

— Подумал, что всё закончится быстрее, если делать так, как он хочет.

Джек молча поглаживал его пальцами за ухом, спускался по шее к ключицам. Брок понимал: он и хотел бы что-то ответить, но просто не мог. Не сейчас. Каждое нежное прикосновение пальцев разбивало Броку сердце и в то же время излечивало — собирало из осколков в единое целое.

Всего было слишком много: тишины, тяжести на душе. Каждое прикосновение ощущалось так остро. Слёзы, душившие Брока, наконец переполнили его и выплеснулись наружу уродливой истерикой — словно прорвало плотину. Сквозь сбивающееся дыхание Брок отчаянно пытался сказать Джеку то, что тот наверняка знал и так. И возможно не хотел слушать — сквозь все эти всхлипы и дрожь в голосе. 

— Прости меня, Джеки. Я никогда не хотел никого кроме тебя, богом клянусь, не хотел.

— Я обещал тебе быть вместе в горе и в радости, и я всё ещё этого хочу.

— Они заставили меня. Я бы никогда не позволил никому другому коснуться себя, но они меня заставили. Блядь, мне так жаль. Я так проебался. Я проебал нас, — Брок уже кричал и захлёбывался рыданиями.

Джек затянул Брока к себе на колени, прижал мокрое зарёванное лицо к своему плечу и обнял, мягко поглаживая трясущуюся спину.

— Ничего ты не проебал. Я люблю тебя, — просто сказал Джек. Словно и не было всего этого дерьма, в которое его втравил Брок.

Наконец Брок выплакался и затих, уставший и опустошенный.

— Они заставят меня сделать это снова. Не хочу, чтобы кто-то кроме тебя касался моего тела. Но они заставят, — бормотал он в плечо Джека, уютно пахнущее куревом, кондиционером для белья и домашней едой.

— Не заставят. Я позабочусь об этом. И о тебе тоже, — пообещал Джек, и Брок очень хотел ему верить.

В конце концов, он всегда был эгоистом.


End file.
